


Mint.

by Hannigramismydesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, attempts at being funny, bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigramismydesign/pseuds/Hannigramismydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram fluff and crack. It's just too much. If you need a break from the angst, give it a try and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint.

Will nervously shifted, debating if he should turn around and leave. He breathed deeply and made his decision. He slowly reached out his hand knocked.

His heart was trying to jump out of his chest and his breath stuttered slightly. I can do this, he repeated for the hundreth time under his breath. He heard someone walking to the door, the deadbolt being unlocked and finally the door opened.

Hannibal looked surprised, but stepped aside graciously to allow Will to enter. He turned and guided Will to the sitting room by placing a hand gently on Will's lower back, seeming completely unaware of the turmoil inside of Will's mind.

"Sit." He commanded and poured Will a cup of tea. "Now, what can I do for you, Will?" He asked as Will took a sip of the tea. The slight taste of mint soothed him somewhat.

Will took another sip of the tea to buy himself a little more time to calm down and get his thoughts together. He chose to not get straight to the point. "Am I not allowed to drop by just to visit a friend?" He asked, slightly relieved that he didn't have to talk about _that_ just yet.

lips lifting at the corners in the tiniest of smirks, Hannibal crossed his legs and studied Will, amused at the way that he avoided the question. "My home is always open to you, Will. You know that." He paused, taking a delicate sip of his tea. Will was momentarily struck by the need to punch him for being so _damn_  perfect. "However," He continued. "I don't believe that you came by to just visit."

His shoulders lifted in a uncomfortable shrug."Okay then. I'll just say it." He paused debating whether or not to go on, but hell- he had nothing to lose right? Might as well go balls to the walls and get it over with, then. He snorted at the thought-.. And then realized that Hannibal was still waiting. "This is how it is-.." He paused. That's not how he wanted to say it, so he tried again. "It's like-.." That sounded like a teenage girl. He could feel prickles of sweat roll nervously down his back and he twitched. _Why was this so hard?_

He looked at Hannibal, begging for help. Hannibal smirked at his obvious pain. The Bastard. "Did you come here to talk about your attraction to me, Will?" He asked, as if he didn't _already_  know. Will could tell that the smug bastard was enjoying this. It was infuriating.

Deciding that he'd death-glared the good doctor long enough, he nodded nervously. "I think so... Maybe. I don't know."

Hannibal smiled smugly. The bastard knew all along. "Well, you should know that I have felt attraction toward you for some time also." Will snorted at that. Of course he felt attracted to him. How could you not like someone as adorable as he was? Hannibal continued talking, acting as if he didn't hear Will's derisive snort. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Will blinked, confused. His mind had clearly been some where else. Oh, right, the attraction that he had for his therapist. _I need to stop this wanting to hump my therapist thing. I don't think it's healthy._  "I think that we just need to do the deed so we can see if it's just lust or something else. I think that we need to do it right now." He felt like it was a really good idea. When was sex ever a bad idea, anyway?

He felt a wave of pride as Hannibals face took on a shocked expression. Will did a happy dance in his head as his inner voice sung, _'Hannibal showed emotion!_ ' God.. He was going crazy.

Hannibal cleared his voice and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his pants. "Well, I just so happen to agree. I believe that we should figure this out also. Now. On this couch." He said, looking all dominant and sexy.

Inner Will cheered very loudly. Maybe Hannibal will spank me after we get done scrumping on the couch. Or maybe before. His inner voice then shut up because Hannibal was pulling him into a hard kiss, while dragging him toward the the couch.

This is going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the crack! XD


End file.
